Sakura Haruno And The Akatsuki Cats
by CherryBlossom201
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki cats are shipped to Sakura Haruno's house to suffer?Rated T for Cussing and possibly more things. ADOPTED BY BLOSSOM-CHANNN
1. Chapter 1

Quotation marks=Talking

Bold=Inner

Italic=Thinking

Italic+Bold=Akatsuki cat talking

* * *

><p>No ones POV<p>

There they were sitting in a box on Sakura Haruno's door...How they got there you ask?I'll tell you...

Flashback

"Tobi-Baka What the hell did you put in this food!?It tastes like shit!"Deidara said

"Tobi put something called 'Cat Transformation Potion',Tobi thought it would make it taste better."Tobi said.

"WHAT!"The whole akatsuki yelled.

"Tobi doesn't understand why your so mad"Tobi said

"It turns you into a cat stupid!"Pein(or pain) explained.

"Oh"Was all tobi could say before they turned into cats.

"Pein?Konan?are you here?"A man that worked for the akatsuki asked right before walking into the living room and seeing the cats,he immediately recognized them as the akatsuki and said,

"Well,well look who's small and weak now...i could kill you but instead i'll send you to konoha-No i'll send you to that pink-haired girl...what was her name?oh yes sakura i believe."Secretly(not a secret anymore) he despised the akatsuki and wanted them to suffer and what better way to let them suffer then in the hands of Sakura Haruno,the apprentice of the hokage and sasori's killer,so he immediately started putting them into a cardboard box and shipping them to sakura's door.

End of flashback

* * *

><p>Sasori's POV<p>

Where the hell is that bitch it's been two hours and were still sitting her in this box!I can't believe she's making ME wait!I hate waiting so much!

_**"Where the fuck is that stupid**_ **bitch"**Hidan,a foul mouth disrespectful immortal man-excuse me,cat,said loudly.

**_"Hidan,SHUT_**** UP!"**Kakuzu,a calm money-obsessed cat,shouted.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

Almost there!Just 10 more steps-

CRASH!Dammit!The stupid cans!I always hated them!After I picked up the bag,I walked toward the door and noticed a box.'_That box will just have to wait!'_I i put up the food i went outside got the box(which barely fit through the door) and opened it on a clean area on the floor and guess what i found,9 colorful cats!

* * *

><p>Bye<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bold=Inner

Quotation Marks=Talking

Italic=Thinking

Bold + Italic=Cat talking

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

'_I wonder why they sent me_ cats' Sakura thought.'**Who gives a shit!Lets keep the cute fur** **balls!'**Inner said

'_Fine!Just shut up' _Sakura thought **'Fine,Fine'**Inner said

** "**If i'm gonna keep you all,i'll need to name you"I said. The orange cat with a whirlpool face(Tobi) was named swirly. The other orange cat(Pein) was named Satoru(Wise,Fast learner). The black one(Itachi) was named shadow. The blue cat(Kisame) was named Aoi(Blue). The sliver one(Hidan) was named Yuki(Snow or luck). The brown one(Kakuzu) was named stiches. The black and white one(Zetsu) was named oreo. The red one(Sasori) was named Reizo(Cool,clam and well groomed). The yellow one(Deidara) was named Renjiro(Clean,upright,honest).Suddenly Swirly's(Tobi) stomach growled causing sakura to look at him.

"hungry?"i nodded quickly as i walked up to him,picked him up and took him to the kitchen while the others followed.I grabbed some plates and bowls,poured milk into them,got out some meat and dango's and put the meat and the dango's on the plates. While they ate i filled out some paperwork. When they were done i stopped doing the paperwork and stacked it. Then i went upstairs,cats following me,into my room grabbed some clothes,went into the bathroom(they didn't follow her in there)closed the door,took a 5 minute shower,got dressed into my pj's went out and went to sleep on the bed with the cats laying on me.

* * *

><p>No ones POV<p>

(It's morning)

'_I can't_ breathe'Sakura thought as she opened her eyes to see 9 naked then started started to move but immediately stopped when she accidentally kicked pein,the akatsuki leader,who punched hidan,who slapped deidara and shouted a profanity,who kicked kakuzu,who shouted in zetsu's ear,who scratched kisame,who punched itachi,who slapped tobi who shouted in sasori's ear,who fell off the couch.

"Please get off..."Sakura said. Immediately they jumped up."Explain"She commanded.

"You see _Tobi_ put a cat transformation potion in our food and we turned into cats"Kisame explained.

"That still doesn't explain why your _here_"Sakura spat out.

"A man that was supposedly loyal to us found us and sent us here."Deidara said see deidara was still mad about her killing sasori.

"Okay now go find some clothes and do something nice!"She commanded.**'You know this is the akatsuki right?They most likely won't do something nice'**Inner said 'Can't i dream!'Sakura thought**'No you can not'**Inner replied.'Can too!'Sakura thought back to her inner.**'Can't'**Inner argued.'Yes I can!'Sakura yelled to her inner.**'Not'**Inner said.

_**Back in** **reality**_

"Hello you there?"Kisame asked

"Tobi thinks she's dead"Tobi said

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH!I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!I'LL SKIN YOU WHILE YOUR ALIVE YOU WHORE!"Sakura accidentally screamed out because her inner pissed her off so badly sakura screamed so loudly people in sand and in the snow could hear well...

"Please don't eat Tobi"Tobi said while pissing in his pants.

"What?Eat you?no way!"Sakura said while her eye was twitching.

"Forehead!Open the door!I wanna go shopping!"Here's a hint she has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes...not deidara you fool!It's Ino-_-!

"Damn!"Sakura whispered!

"WH-"Tobi started to say but was stopped by sakura's fist knocking him out.

"Shh"Sakura said

"Dammit!Open this door Forehead!"Ino yelled

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :)<strong>_

_**BYE!**_


	3. ADOPTED By

Blossom-channn has adopted this story :)


End file.
